


Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones, But Words Will Hurt My Soul

by baloobird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Acephobia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Bullying, Cyberbullying, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Outing, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/pseuds/baloobird
Summary: "Uh-uh, no way, it's just words, dude. They haven't actually hurt me. Mr. Stark has enough on his plate to be bothered by pointless teen drama."Ned points at the phone again, "This isn't 'pointless teen drama'! This is bullying,actualbullying. All of those cheesy anti-bullying commercials are based on shit like this."Peter is being cyberbullied. He didn't think it was anything to worry about, but he quickly learns that words can hurt too.





	Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones, But Words Will Hurt My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Am I seriously writing another bullying fic? Why yes, yes I am XD
> 
> Loosely inspired by an episode of Girl Meets World.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Peter actually laughs when he reads the first message.

_You're so lame parker how do you even have friends_

The message is so cringey and hilarious that he takes a screenshot and sends it to Ned to join in on the fun.

He thought it was just a fluke thing. Someone sends him a message hoping to get a rise out of him, and then they'd just move on when nothing happens.

But Peter’s thoughts are proven wrong because over the next few weeks, the messages start getting worse and more frequent.

_The salvation army doesn't even take in clothes that ugly_

__

_You’re such a show-off in class, not all of us have IQs of 300. Just shut the fuck up already_

__

_If you're such a fucking genius then why are you even here? Obviously tony stark doesn't think you're good enough_

Peter hasn't responded to any of those messages, and he's not planning to. He's not going to let this get to him, he's not. It's just some jealous asshole who has nothing better to do than to try and make him feel like shit.

Over the next month or so, he does his best to ignore the messages. But after receiving multiple disgusting ones insinuating that Peter used... _other_ means to get the Stark internship, the spider-boy then starts getting serious about finding out who's doing this.

Of course, his first thought is Flash. The two of them have been at each other's throats for years and honestly, Peter wouldn't put it past him.

But when Ned cornered the bully one day after school, Flash swore on Spider-Man himself that he's not doing any of this.

So...who _is_ doing this?

Account after stupid account gets blocked and reported; and with each new comment he deletes, Peter's self-esteem dwindles down just a little bit more.

_Why are so happy all the fucking time? I should just wipe that grin off your ugly-ass face myself_

-

Ned brings it up one day at lunch, "Dude, go to the principal, or something, _please_. You gotta tell somebody."

"What are they gonna do, Ned? Some corny anti-bullying assembly? Yeah, _that'll_ get them to stop."

"Peter, I'm serious."

"So am I. We can't track their IP addresses, and we have no idea who's doing it. There's nothing they can do."

Ned looks at his friend in sympathy, "Talk to the counselor at least, man, I'm worried about you. You're not letting all this shit get to you, are you?"

Peter blows it off, "I've heard worse than this on patrols, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, but that's your alter ego taking down bad guys." Ned then points to Peter's phone, "Someone is attacking you, as a teenager, as _my friend_. Promise me that you'll tell somebody."

Peter can't help but smile at Ned. What he did to get a friend like him, he'll never know, "I'll think about it."

"Hey, you can tell Mr. Stark."

Peter looks up with wide eyes, "Uh-uh, no way, it's just words, dude. They haven't actually hurt me. Mr. Stark has enough on his plate to be bothered by pointless teen drama."

Ned points at the phone again, "This isn't 'pointless teen drama'! This is bullying, _actual_ bullying. All of those cheesy anti-bullying commercials are based on shit like this."

Peter is so done with this conversation, "Ned, thank you, I really appreciate your concern and stuff, but I'm fine." The teen then lowers his voice, "You're talking to a superhero, remember? I'm tougher than I look."

Ned sighs in defeat, "Whatever you say, man. At least promise me that you’ll think about it?"

Peter nods an affirmative before they change the subject and continue their lunch.

-

Peter decides to finally put all of this to rest by deleting his social media accounts. It feels so...freeing, knowing that all of this has stopped.

After a week of bliss, he starts receiving text messages.

_Didya really think you were gonna get rid of me that easily?_

Peter stares at his phone in utter disbelief. How the fuck did they even get his number?!

_Stop being such a pussy parker_

All of this was supposed to stop...it was supposed to be over….

So he does what anyone else would do in this situation, he thinks.

He calls them.

Each number leads to another dead end.

_I'm sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected._

_I'm sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected._

_I'm sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected._

_Goodbye._

Peter refuses to stop there. With Ned's help, they track down each number, hoping that this will finally lead them to a light at the end of the tunnel.

But it just leads to more dead ends.

They're not able to track down the phone numbers, which is weird because any phone can be tracked.

Then Ned figures out that they could be using a burner phone app. The app creates temporary phone numbers and they can be changed at any time.

So Peter is stuck; it's like he’s under the rubble again except this time, he can’t use his strength to get out of it.

It becomes a routine: wake up, block phone numbers, delete text messages, and turn off the phone before school.

Peter starts getting afraid of his phone, of turning it on and seeing another million awful texts show up on his lock screen.

He wants to change his number, but that requires telling May. He knows that May will ask why he wants his number changed and he'd rather get run over by a bus than explain the reason. 

He even thought about breaking his phone, but it's so common to get a new phone with the same number that he didn't want to raise suspicion if he asked for another one.

So the routine stays, Peter's only hope being that the asshole will eventually get bored and finally stop.

-

It doesn't stop.

Peter receives a text on his way to school one day that almost gives him a heart attack. 

_What kinda freak doesn't like sex_

No...no, no, no, it can't be….

How could they possibly know? The only people who know that Peter is asexual are Ned and Tony. 

He hasn't even had the courage to tell Aunt May about it.

So how in the fuck does this asshat know?!

_I can make you like sex_

Peter's hands are trembling the rest of the way to school. He's trying his best to keep his breathing at bay.

When he gets to school, the web-slinger sighs in relief at the sight of his friend by the steps.

Peter drags Ned to the nearest bathroom. After making sure that no one else is in there, Peter blurts out, “They know.”

Ned is confused at his friend's erratic behavior, “Know what, what're you talking about?”

Peter starts pacing in front of the stalls, “They _know_ , Ned. How, how do they know?” 

The spider-boy gives Ned his phone to read the most recent messages. Just as Ned grabs hold of the phone, another infamous text pops up.

_It would be such a shame if the whole school were to find out...wouldn't it?_

Ned damn near drops the phone in shock. Peter secretly wishes he did and that it would shatter in a million pieces.

“Peter...Peter, I swear on my parents, I never said a word.”

Peter's pacing increases, “I know, I know, but...how do _they_ know? How do they know, how do they know, _how do they fucking know_?!”

Ned grabs onto one of Peter's shoulders to stop the pacing, “I don't know, but we'll figure this out, okay? We always do.”

Peter's breathing hitches up, “But how, Ned? We've been trying for months and we have _nothing_. The whole school's gonna find out, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.”

Peter slides down the wall until he's sitting on the gross bathroom floor. Ned follows suit and sits down next to him, feeling helpless that he can't do anything to help his friend.

Ned puts a comforting hand on Peter's knee, “I'm so sorry. I don't know how to help you except tell you that _you need to tell somebody_. You can't keep this bottled up forever. And who cares if the whole school knows, it's who you are. There's nothing to be ashamed of.”

Peter's voice starts to crack, “ _I_ care, Ned. I don't know how to explain it but...I'm not ready for that yet. I'm just not.”

Ned tightens his grip on his friend's knee, “Then we’ll kick their ass. I don't know how we're gonna do it, but we will. Now give me your phone.”

Peter looks at his friend in surprise, “What?”

“Give me your phone. You deserve a break from it, at least.”

Peter gives Ned his phone, and he already feels like a fifty-pound boulder has been lifted off of his shoulders. The curly-haired teen gives his friend a grateful smile, “Thanks.”

Ned smiles back and turns off the phone, “You're my best friend, dude. It’s part of my job description.”

Peter snorts and gives him a quick hug before they get up and go to their classes.

-

Peter is at his limit. He feels it with every fiber of his being and he absolutely cannot take it anymore.

He’s getting snappy. He’s getting into bad moods more often, and he knows it’s because of the relentless texts, which now have mostly just been threatening to out him. Aunt May is even noticing that something is up with him.

He wants to talk about it...he _needs_ to talk about it. But whenever he tries to bring it up to Tony or May, he always chickens out.

It’s just words, useless words written on a useless phone by a useless fucking person.

He doesn’t believe those words, he doesn’t. He’s smart, he knows he’s loved, and his sexuality _is_ valid.

But it’s becoming harder for him to believe it.

It all comes to a head one day when he’s staying over at Tony’s.

He’s in his bedroom about to go to the lab when he hears his phone ding twice, indicating that he got two text messages.

Peter starts to leave the room, fully intending to leave his phone on the bed and the texts unread.

But he hesitates when he’s at the door. He hates how much he wants to read those texts. It’s like this whole ordeal has become some sort of strange addiction. As much as he doesn’t want to read them, he can’t _not_ read them.

The addiction wins out and he opens the messages.

_Just make yourself useful and die already pussy. It's not like anyone’s gonna miss you anyway_

_Say hi to your uncle for me_

Peter’s breathing hitches up. He feels a slight sting in his hand resulting from him gripping his phone so tight that he’s cracking it. His blood is boiling with rage.

His eyes are getting watery and it’s making his vision blurry. He screams directly at his phone, “FUCK YOU!”, and he throws it with as much force as he can muster before collapsing on the floor in tears.

He hears a loud thud of his phone hitting the wall but he doesn’t care. All the weight that he has been carrying over the last several months floods to the forefront of his mind and it's swallowing him whole.

This is the first time he’s cried about it. No matter how bad the messages got, or how horrible he felt, he never cried. He told himself that he’s stronger than any words written on a screen.

What does he have to say to himself now? Here he is, sitting on the floor against the wall, arms hugging his legs and head resting against his knees, absolutely bawling.

He’s crying because he’s angry and tired, but mostly because he’s just...hurt.

There’s no other way to describe it.

 _Hurt_.

How can a word sound so powerful and so pathetic at the same time?

In the midst of his crying, he hears his bedroom door open. He hears an “Oh, shit” said but he doesn’t register who it’s from. He then hears light footsteps and knees cracking from beside him.

Peter doesn’t even realize that there’s another person in the room until said person wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close.

Peter instantly recognizes that the comfort is coming from Tony. He then shoves his head against his father figure’s chest and wraps his arms around the older man’s torso.

Tony doesn’t say anything; his right hand is soothingly rubbing Peter’s back and his left hand is in the kid’s hair. He’s giving quiet shushing sounds as he ruffles the curls.

For the first time in almost half a year, Peter starts to relax.

The crying eventually fades into sniffles. They stay curled up on the floor in silence for what feels like hours.

Peter feels so much better that he can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed. If they were to stay like this all night, he wouldn’t complain a bit.

Peter then looks up at Tony, head laying against the man’s collar bone. He tightens his grip on his hero and says a raspy, “Thank you.”

Tony smiles and uses his left hand to gently move some curls away from his kid’s eyes, “Anytime, kiddo.”

Peter lets out a sigh, “You probably wanna know what all of this is about, huh?”

“I’m _dying_ to know...but only if you want to tell me.”

“I do. I’ve wanted to for a while...but I don’t know how.”

“Just say what's on your mind, kiddo, I’ll catch on.”

Peter lets out a breath before he starts, “Why do people suck so much, Mr. Stark?”

“‘Cuz the world’s not fair, buddy.” Tony squeezes the kid tighter against him, “Whoever it is, I’ll kill ‘em.”

Peter lets out a humorless laugh, “That’s the thing...I don’t know who it is.”

Tony raises an eyebrow in confusion, “Okay, you lost me.”

The spiderling looks away from Tony and swallows a nervous lump in his throat, “Uh...someone from school, uh...has been sending me texts. They’re...they’re not very nice texts.”

Tony tightens his grip on the teen to keep his anger in check, “So that explains the phone in the wall.”

Peter looks up in surprise, “Wait, what?”

The teen looks at the opposite bedroom wall and is shocked to see that not only did he create a dent the size of a TV, but the phone seems to have embedded itself _into_ the wall.

Peter’s jaw drops and he looks back up at Tony, “M-Mr. Stark...I am so, so, _so_ sorry. I d-didn’t realize -”

Tony just softly shushes him and pulls him close again, “Don’t apologize. You were upset, and you needed to take it out on something.”

“I still feel bad -”

“Don't, kid, don't, it's not a big deal, I promise. You can get a new phone; the wall can be fixed.”

Peter settles back into his mentor's chest and his gaze locks onto the arc reactor. 

Tony lifts the kid's chin to make his gaze go back to him, “What sorts of things were in these texts?”

Peter starts to look down again, but Tony's hand is keeping his head up, “You don't wanna know, Mr. Stark, trust me.”

Tony clenches his jaw, “Peter, if you had to read that garbage, the least I can do is hear the gist of it.”

Peter swallows another lump in his throat. “I thought it was a joke at first. Just stupid direct messages online, saying how my hair and my clothes are ugly...but then they got worse.”

Tony starts rubbing the kid’s back again to keep him from getting worked up. He notices that the kid hasn’t continued and softly asks, “How bad has it gotten, buddy?”

“Just...I’m always in their way, even though I don’t know who they are. They hate that I’m happy all the time, they hate that I’m smart…they say I’m not good enough for you….” 

Tony feels sick to his stomach. He’s about to reassure the kid that that’s utterly wrong when Peter continues, “And….”

“There’s more?”

Peter voice cracks, he would’ve started crying again if he hadn’t already cried himself dry, “Y-Yeah...um...they know I’m asexual. I have no idea how they know. They-They don’t like that I’m asexual and they wanna make me... _not_ asexual.”

Tony is disgusted, “They what now -”

“And they wanna tell the whole school.” Peter starts shaking a little in fear and squishes himself against his hero, “I don’t know what to do, Mr. Stark, what am I gonna do?”

Tony is in complete shock at what he just heard, “Oh my God.” He looks directly at the trembling kid, “I don't know, Pete, but we’re gonna do something, alright?”

Peter solemnly nods. Tony then asks, “Is that why you threw your phone at the wall?”

“Uh...no….”

Tony lifts Peter’s head and cups his neck. He’s starting to look downright angry, but the kid knows it’s not directed at him, “There’s _more_?”

Before he chickens out, Peter blurts out, “They told me to kill myself.”

Tony has no idea as to how to respond to that. He wants to personally strangle whoever made his kid feel this awful about himself.

Peter quickly reassures the older man, “I’m not gonna do any of that, I’m not suicidal, I promise. Please believe me, Mr. Stark.”

Tony collects himself, “Okay, okay...I’m calm.” The genius moves his hand to cup the teen’s face, “Why didn’t you tell me any of this sooner?”

Peter sighs in despair, “I was embarrassed, Mr. Stark. They weren’t actually hurting me, so I thought I could handle it. I didn’t want to bother you with something that wasn’t a big deal.”

Tony pulls Peter back into his side. His gaze doesn’t stray from the kid, “Kid, I can’t count how many times I’ve patched you up after patrols. Stab wounds, bullet wounds, bruises, and scrapes alike. But walking into this room and seeing you just a short while ago? That was the most hurt that I’ve ever seen you.”

Peter’s eyes widen in shock, “Really?”

“Yeah. Y’know that famous phrase, ‘Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me’?”

Peter nods in confusion.

“That’s one of the biggest lies out there. Words hurt like a bitch. You can brush off that stuff if it’s only a few times, but if it’s being thrown at you relentlessly for months on end? That could damage anyone’s psyche. Just because you think you can ‘take it’, it doesn’t ever mean that you should. Don’t ever be afraid to come to me, okay? For _anything_.”

Peter rests his head back onto his mentor's collar bone, “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony's hand goes back to the curls, “Always, kid. And I mean this from the bottom of my heart: everything that this fucking asshole has told you is one hundred percent _wrong_.”

Peter’s cheeks flush at the compliment. 

Tony smirks, “I’m Iron Man, remember, so you have to believe me. Maybe I'll start texting you relentlessly about how _great_ you are.”

Peter chuckles and looks back up at the other man, “I know you’re saying that to annoy me, but I would actually love that.”

Tony smiles fondly, “Be careful what you wish for.”

They both laugh and the tension in the room lessens exponentially.

Tony then looks up at the phone in the wall, “Now, let's find out who’s doing this.”

They both stand up from the floor and Tony walks over to the phone. Peter shyly crosses his arms, “I have no idea how to find out. Me and Ned, we tried everything and nothing worked.”

Tony pulls the phone out of the wall and inspects it. He can see a new text on the now flickering and cracked screen that must’ve popped up earlier.

_So didya kill yourself or not we're all waiting_

Tony grits his teeth. What he wouldn’t give to have this person thrown through a wormhole. He puts the phone in his pocket and turns back to the kid, “You may have done everything that you know, but we haven’t done everything that _I_ know.” He then winks at the kid and leaves the room.

Peter’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he quickly follows him to the lab.

-

Peter is mentally kicking himself.

With the help of FRIDAY, it didn’t take long at all to find out who the cyberbully is.

This could’ve been solved months ago if he just had the courage to speak up.

The bully’s yearbook picture is shown on the high-tech screen. It’s almost surreal feeling to finally put a face to all of those texts and DMs.

Tony sees that Peter has been staring at the picture for a full couple of minutes now. He walks over and wraps his arm around his kid’s shoulders, “Wanna talk about it?”

Peter leans into the comfort, “No, I’m kinda sick of talking about it, honestly.”

The mechanic hums in agreeance, “Yeah, I get that.”

Peter lets out a breath, “So...we know who did it. But how do we stop them from...you know...outing me?”

“I could talk to their parents, make sure they won’t ever bother you again.” 

“Yeah, but...what if they find my new number and start doing this again? I can’t take another round of this, Mr. Stark.”

Tony turns off the screen then walks them over to a table to sit in chairs, “They’re never gonna find your number. You have a StarkPhone now, kiddo. Untraceable, untrackable. No one’s gonna touch your number with a ten-foot pole. Telemarketers won’t even be contacting you.”

“And thank you so much for that...but I’m still scared. What if they suspect something is up and just do it?”

Tony gently grabs onto the spiderling’s shoulder, “Hey, hey, buddy, don’t get yourself worked up alright? They can’t bother you anymore, that’s the main thing. But this is a sticky situation, isn’t it?”

Peter nods. Tony could fly over to the bully’s house right now and put the fear of God into them, but all it takes is a simple text and Peter’s second-most important secret is out.

A thought suddenly comes to Peter and he gets up to start pacing in the lab. He doesn’t like this idea, he really doesn’t want to do this. But he sees no other option.

Tony turns in his chair to face the teen, “Kid, talk to me, what’s going through your head?”

Peter says in a small voice, “I have to pull a _Hamilton_.”

Tony takes a few seconds to get that reference and once he does, his eyebrows shoot up in alarm, “Peter, are you sure? You told me you’re not ready.”

“I’m not, but I don’t have a choice. I have to do this or else they will.”

Tony walks over to the teen and grabs his shoulders to stop the pacing, “I hate that it has to come to this, buddy. But if you need to do this, then let's do it.”

The father-son duo sits back down and they start brainstorming.

-

After school a couple of days later, Peter is sitting on the first row of the bleachers in the gym when the infamous cyberbully enters through the doors.

Peter rubs his sweaty hands on his jeans before he gets up to stand in front of them, “Thanks for coming.”

The bully doesn’t give off much emotion, they just look pissed off at being there, “Weird that you were the one sending _me_ the text.”

“And don’t expect another one, _ever_ ; I don’t have that number anymore, so if you send another text, it’ll go to no one.”

They shrug in boredom. Then they give a victorious smirk, “There is one more text that I’ve been _dying_ to send. But not to you. I assume you know what I’m talking about?”

Peter flinches, but he was expecting this, “Why send it when I can just say it right now?”

At that, the gym doors open up and about twenty people walk in, with Ned leading the pack, consisting of the decathlon team and classmates from a few of his classes that he and Ned could contact.

The bully’s eyebrows narrow in confusion, “What the fuck is this, Parker?”

Peter waits until the other students sit down before he responds, “Of course, this isn’t the whole school, by any means, but these people have my consent to share what I’m about to say.”

The asshole rolls their eyes, “Shut the fuck up, pussy. I said, ‘What the fuck is -’”

Peter’s hands start trembling, “No, _you_ shut the fuck up! You’ve talked enough. I think it’s my turn now, don’t ya think?” 

Peter puts his hands in his pockets and takes a deep, shaky breath, “I am asexual. I don’t want to have sex with anyone.” He hesitates for a few seconds after he hears some gasps of shock, “I don’t want to have sex with anyone, and there is nothing that you can do or say that will ever change my mind. The fact that you even thought that makes me sick to my stomach. It’s not a phase, it’s not an excuse I use because I ‘can’t get laid’, and...it _is_ valid.”

The silence in that gym is deafening.

Peter, feeling almost light-headed, continues, “So, that’s it, I guess. These people behind me can tell the whole school, and now you have nothing over me. Now, we can finally put all of this to rest.”

The bully takes a look at everyone, at all of their shocked and pissed off faces, and takes them all by surprise by racing out the gym doors.

Peter is shocked, himself, “Hey! Where’re you going?”

Ned goes to Peter with a mile-wide grin on his face and wraps an arm around his shoulders, “Dude, dude, _dude_. You just kicked their ass without a single punch. That. Was. _Awesome_.”

Peter grins in utter disbelief, “So it’s really over? Just like that?”

“Just like that, dude. By the way, told you they wouldn’t care.” Ned lets go of his friend and turns to the group who are getting up to leave, “Thanks for coming, everyone. Now, remember: spread it like wildfire.”

The teen of the hour laughs along with the group as everyone leaves, but not without them giving congratulatory remarks and pats on the back.

Peter turns to Ned before he takes off, “Thanks, man, for everything. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“Dude, you really need to stop thanking me for things that I’m supposed to do. You know, ‘job description’ and what not.”

Peter snorts, “Dude, for God’s sakes, just take the ‘thank you.’”

Ned laughs and gives his friend a pat on the back as he leaves.

When Peter is the only one left in the gym, he hears a voice from a distance, “Damn, I really wished all of that was filmed.”

Peter’s cheeks flush, “Mr. Staaaaark….”

Tony walks over from a back corner of the gym, “ _Mr. Paaaaaarker…._ ”

Peter fondly rolls his eyes, “Thank you for being in my corner...literally. You were really hidden back there, how?”

Tony wraps an arm around his kid’s shoulders and they make their way to the car, “Squirt, when you’ve been around paparazzi as much as I have, you learn how to be discreet. By the way, I was lying about the whole ‘filming’ thing.”

Peter looks up in confusion, “Huh?”

Tony pulls out his phone, “Yep, got it all right here. This’ll be something to show to the grandkids.” Tony registers what he just said, “Which you’ll adopt.”

The two of them laugh as they walk out of the school.

Tony then says, “So, next stop on the ‘Coming Out Train’: Aunt May of Queens, NY.”

Peter groans, “Ugh, rain check. I’ve done enough coming out for a whole year.”

Tony laughs as they make their way to the car where Happy is waiting. They’re about halfway to the tower when Peter hears multiple dings coming from his phone. He flinches - due to his recent history, who can blame him - and he opens his phone.

Of course, they’re all from Tony.

_I_

_Am_

_So_

_Proud_

_Of_

_You_

_Told you be careful what you wish for_

_You’re gonna regret having unlimited texting_

_Mwahaha_

Peters laughs at the texts and can see his father figure smirk out of the corner of his eye.

This time, he responds back.

_Thank you_

_And no_

_No I won’t_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm also on Tumblr @baloobird


End file.
